vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of Season One that there isn't that much information on. ''Pilot Peeguy1.jpg|'Actor': Wesley MacInnes He was only seen in school's men's room when tried to see if was doing drugs. Peeguy2.jpg|'Actor': Curtis Lum He was only seen in school's men's room when tried to see if was doing drugs. Clarke.jpg|'Actress': Marci T. House '''Mrs Clarke' was a Secretary at Mystic Falls High School who greeted Stefan and said he didn't have all the needed papers for him to enroll. Stefan compelled her otherwise. She was the first person seen to be compelled in the series. ''The Night of the Comet NightOfCometVictims.png|'Actors': Peyton Lee (guy) and Elizabeth Keener (girl) A couple who were camping out in the woods. The guy goes out to get a present he had got her, and he gets killed by Damon. Afterwards the girl here's what she thinks is rain and goes outside. She sees her boyfriends dead body and goes to her car, but is killed by Damon. Nursehaynes.jpg|'Actress': Terri James '''Nurse Haynes' works in the Mystic Falls Hospital as a nurse. When Vicki went mad at the hospital, Matt called her, but she seemed fine. ''You're Undead To Me Vickis friends.jpg|'Actors': Desmond Phillips (Tony) and Amber Wallace (Summer) Vicki's Friends, they are killed by Damon, when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House. Jared.jpg|'Actor': Javier Carrasquillo (Jared) 162 Candles Boygirl162.jpg|'Actors': John Gilbert (stunter) (guy) and Bridget Evelyn (girl) A couple who were kissing outside Mystic Grill. Damon killed the guy, and compelled her to think Lexi did it. She told the police about it. Bartender.jpg|'Actor': John Michael Weatherly '''Bartender' worked in the Mystic Grill. Police brought him in, after he didn't check Lexi's ID. Joshua_Haire.jpg|'Actor': Joshua Haire He played high school student, uncredited. ''History Repeating Mrshepburn.jpg|'Actress': Maria Howell '''Mrs. Halpern' is a trigonometry teacher at School.She also appeared in novels. ''The Turning Point DaphneDeadTurningPoint.png|'Actress': Melissa Ponzio '''Daphne' was jogging and bumps into a newly turned vampire, Logan Fell, and is a fan of his news casting. After they talk for a little while, Logan drains her blood. ''Children of the Damned Carriage 13.jpg|'Actors': Charles Van Eman (Businessman) and Thomas Elliott (Coachman) '''The Businessman and Coachman' were two characters from the year 1864. Katherine set a trap to get them to stop their carriage and get out and help her poor husband who had been hurt. ''A Few Good Men Hiker.jpg|'Actor': Mike Kalinowski '''Hiker' is only seen in A Few Good Men. At the beginning of the episode, he saw Harper, who just left the tomb. He told Harper that it's Saturday and the year 2010. Harper said he's sorry cause he seemed like a nice person and then killed him to feed. Bachelor3.jpg|'Actor': Dax Griffin Bachelor#3 was one of the bachelors at the Bachelor Raffle. Kelly Donovan won a date with him and he's a plumber. Girls15.jpg|'Actress' (only one known): Maia Osman Girls were brought in Salvatore Boarding House by Damon. He fed on them. referred to them as "tri-delts" meaning they went to a nearby college. Nopicture.gif|'Pete' was Kelly Donovan's ex-boyfriend. He had broken up with her and was mentioned twice. Matt said he was never introduced to him. ''Let The Right One In BILLY.jpg|'Actor': Brian Ames '''Billy' was one of the 27 vampires trapped in the tomb. He served Frederick to kidnap Stefan and torture him. Billy was later staked by Alaric. Vamp3.jpg|'Jacob' was another tomb vampire, and was staked by Damon shortly after he killed Samantha Gibbons. HOST.PNG|'Actress': Molly O'Neill Hostess worked at Mystic Grill. She first appeared in A Darker Truth, Jason Harris asked for directions to the Salvatore Boarding House, she said it was the creepiest place in Mystic Falls and Zach kicked everyone out three months before. ''Miss Mystic Falls Girl3.jpg|'Actress': Stepheny Brock '''Blair Fell' was competing for the rank of Miss Mystic Falls and is related to Logan Fell and Tina Fell. Girl5.jpg|'Actress': Autumn Dial Tina Fell was also competing in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and is related to Logan Fell also. Her community service was done because she had a DUI. ''Blood Brothers GirlDead.png|A unknown girl was brought to Damon before he had fully turned into a vampire. Stefan brought her to him as a gift, wanting him to complete the transition. Stefan bites her neck, forcing a bloodthirsty Damon to drink from her. In ''Stefan's Diaries: Origins, she was Alice, the barmaid of the Mystic Falls Tavern. ''Isobel Cherie_and_Frank.png|'Actors': Jena Sims ('Cherie') and Michael Roark ('Frank') '''Cherie and Frank' were Isobel's minions. ''Founder's Day Emt.jpg|'Actor': Dave Pileggi '''EMT Guy' works in Mystic Falls Hospital. He saw Tyler's werewolf eyes. Nopicture.gif|'Actor': Joshua Tanksley Parade Patron tried to inject vervain into Stefan, but Alaric came, and gave him a vervain dart saying he will take care of him. Charilevampire.jpg|'Actor': Mike Erwin Charlie (head vampire) planned the attack on Founding Families in Founder's Day. He killed Mayor Lockwood. TombVampires1.jpg| All died in fire at the basement. They were following the orders of Head vampire Charlie. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Lists